


Smile

by gxvehxart



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Other, Pre-Strex Kevin, Re-Education, Strexcorp, Strexcorp is Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxvehxart/pseuds/gxvehxart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smile, little boy.</p>
<p>You... we...<br/>are<br/>everything.<br/>--</p>
<p>Just a little poem about Kevin's re-education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

s m i l e

(little boy)

don’t let them k.n.o.w that

(inside)

you’re

(bRoKeN)

 

just s,m,i,l,e

look around

look inside yourself

and

(b/e/l/i/e/v/e)

that everything

is

(alright)

 

that the

l*i*g*h*t*s

(that f-l-i-c-k-e-r so fervently

inside that little mind of yours)

that those thoughts

of anything but happiness

h^a^u^n^t you no longer

that the one man who

gave you

everything

(hope, excitement, breakthroughs)

was

still here with you

 

s o s m i l e

(dear friend)

there is

(n:o:t:h:i:n:g)

to fear

we are

you

and you are us

we feel

(you feel)

so s!c!a!r!e!d

but

if you only

 

s)m)i)l)e  


and come bounding

(freely, carelessly)

to the l_i_g_h_t

(shining g*o*l*d*e*n and godlike)

you will r?e?a?l?i?z?e

just how

(blind)

you were

before

you saw

us

 

your s(m(i(l(e

(my dear boy)

and that t-twitch

of your wrist

(are f=i=n=a=l=l=y becoming

more natural

for you,

a r e n ’ t t h e y ?)

the s*u*n*s*h*i*n*e*’*s

f.i.n.a.l.l.y given you a

(chance)

so

 

s/m/i/l/e

(little boy)

and let them all know

that you

that we

are

everything


End file.
